


Pulse

by Lostwolfofwinter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:45:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3640629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lostwolfofwinter/pseuds/Lostwolfofwinter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es mucho mejor ser disparado la segunda vez. Traducción.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulse

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pulse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/468528) by [lifeonmars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeonmars/pseuds/lifeonmars). 



**Pulse**

 

El dolor es uno familiar.

Deja un eco de sí mismo antes de que realmente golpee, un tartamudeo hacia atrás, un lugar vacío antes de que los nervios se conecten y griten una emergencia flameante. La última vez, John golpeó el suelo primero, sintió ese lugar vacío, un raro sueño desconectado. Entonces su hombro estalló en llamas y lo supo.

Esta vez es igual.

Hay una sensación extraña y perversa en este momento: hay algo seriamente mal.

Y entonces el dolor rugiente toma el control y todo conduce a un único agujero negro. Cada latido: negro, blanco. El centro de su pulso.

La última vez fue su hombro. Hubo una quemadura general caliente, profunda, mucho más profunda que algo tuviera el derecho de ser. Ahora es su brazo. Cuando su visón se centra de nuevo puede ver sangre fluyendo de un lugar cercano a su bíceps. El instinto golpea, una alucinación de movimiento. Mano izquierda en la herida, aplicar presión. Tírate, no gires, ponte de lado. Tranquilo. Entrarás en shock.

El shock quiere decir que no sentirás el suelo, las rocas irregulares bajo tu hombro. Solo sentirás tu respiración y el pulso y el calor de tu brazo. Y el dolor se convertirá en algo más, algo grande como luz o agua, algo que no podrás separar de ti mismo. Para eso está el shock.

La última vez, John estaba solo.

Era uno de muchos ese día, arrastrado de vuelta, llevado el helicóptero, salvado. Conocía caras, vagamente. Pero él fue una de tantas, todas iguales. Se movían juntos, uniformes.

Esta vez es diferente.

John ha estado aquí antes, en este mundo blanco, los ojos cerrados, pero hay un extraño confort en ello esta vez. No está solo. Sherlock estará aquí. 

Y está, largas zancadas golpeando adoquines, ecos retumbando en el callejón. Le han retenido. Debió haber habido una pelea; John está encantado de ello. Sherlock es más rápido, el primero en doblar la esquina cada vez. Pero no esta vez. Gracias a Dios.

"¡John!"

Abrigo de lana ondeando a su alrededor, Sherlock agazapado. Una esquina distante en la consciencia de John: está perdiendo al consciencia. Dentro de tres minutos.

''Un torniquete...justo aquí. Sherlock. Lo siento...huyeron...''

"Shh.'' Sherlock es acción, un movimiento por encima de él, una presión fiera en el punto estridente negro, algo apretado y sólido cortando el pulso de John. El teléfono. Una voz rota y profunda. ''Lestrade. Una ambulancia. Ahora.''

"Estoy bien,'' dice John, y lo dice en serio. El abrigo de Sherlock le envuelve, lana pesada y sólida, un olor familiar de hogar.

Esto es mucho mejor, quiere decir John. He hecho esto antes, y no era nadie. Fui traído de vuelta por la suerte del sorteo.

Tejido rompiéndose; la camisa de Sherlock. Las manos de Sherlock como pájaros, entonces quietas, tensando. Un tirón nauseabundo de dolor. El brazo de John apretado, latiendo.

''Mejor.'' Escucha John a su propia voz.

"Si, eso lo hará, ahora túmbate quieto.'' Manos, como pájaros, en sus hombros.

"Lo digo en serio. Sherlock.''

Unos ojos brillantes y fieros se nivelan con los suyos. ''Estoy aquí.''

''Lo sé.'' Adoquines, justo ahí contra su espalda, bordes desenfocándose en acuarela. Demasiado pulso en su brazo, un latido constante, golpeando en olas ardientes. Pero a pesar de todo esto, Sherlock, está todo bien.

Quiero que lo sepas.

''La última vez,'' consigue decir John, ''estaba solo''. Y sonríe.

Los ojos de Sherlock, tan brillantes, se arrugan en las esquinas.

Dedos cálidos, un toque como de pluma alrededor de la muñeca de John, presionando suavemente. La ola de dolor titubea, distraída.

John mueve su otra mano, buscando. Sherlock sabrá, y lo hace. Los dedos de John son húmedos, puntas frías mientras se cierran alrededor de la muñeca libre de Sherlock. El corazón de Sherlock late bajo ellos, calmado, rápido. John cuenta en su cabeza, automáticamente, por un largo minuto. 92. Elevado, como era de esperarse, pero bien. Un distante sonido de sirenas.  

Manos alrededor de muñecas, pulso a pulso.

El dolor es familiar, pero esta vez, no importa.  



End file.
